Dragneel Family
Tenrou Island (Former) |Affliation = |Status = Active |Race = Human Demon (Etherious) |Members = *Mr. Dragneel (Deceased) *Mrs. Dragneel (Deceased) *Zeref Dragneel *Natsu Dragneel *Larcade Dragneel |Image Gallery = }} The Dragneel Family (ドラグニル・かぞく Doraguniru Kazoku) is a family of a race of human beings until Zeref Dragneel revived his dead younger brother, Natsu Dragneel, as an Etherious. Zeref, along with Igneel and the celestial spirit mage Anna Hearfilia concocted a plan to send the Dragon Slayers with their foster parents sealed inside them to a period of time that is rich in Ethernano so that their souls, which were maimed by Acnologia, could properly heal. This coincides with Zeref's initial plan to have his younger brother become powerful enough to destroy him. History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, and they lived peacefully in a small village with their parents. However, Natsu died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to become a student at the Mildian Magic Academy, where he researched the connections between life, death and Magic to revive his brother. When Zeref was cursed by Ankhseram and then killed everyone around him with his newfound, unwanted Curse of Contradiction, Zeref wished to die and wandered around, creating the Etherious in the hopes that they would kill him, but instead turned to reviving his dead brother, having preserved his body, as an Etherious, thus fulfilling his goal of bringing his brother back and creating something that could kill him: E.N.D.; Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Zeref took care of Natsu but the latter was too rambunctious for him to handle as no matter what Zeref did Natsu didn't want to learn to read or write. However one day, while collecting herbs Zeref stumbled across the Fire Dragon King Igneel who unlike most dragons had no problems associating with humans. After acquainting with one another, the two became friends and much later the Dragon offered to teach Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic and raise him himself something Zeref allowed. Zeref then became aware of the plan hatched by Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia and Skiadrum to use the Dragon Soul Technique to seal their damaged souls inside young Dragon Slayers that they have raised and travel to the future, where the Ethernano-dense air would help them recover enough to kill Acnologia. Zeref helped them do so, and had the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia open the Eclipse Gate to the future, while also four hundred years later having Layla Heartfilia open another version of the Gate to connect the two time periods, allowing the Dragon Slayers chosen (Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue) to arrive in the future on July 7, X777. Synopsis Edolas Arc After his magic unintentionally causes him to kill a pack of wolves on Tenrou Island, Zeref sadly sat down while wondering how long he has to wait until he sees Natsu. Tenrou Island Arc Natsu and Zeref met on Tenrou Island while Zeref cried at seeing his younger brother, Natsu didn't recognize Zeref and even punched him. The Black mage was unfazed by this blow and cried as he realized that Natsu wasn't strong enough to kill him wondering how long he had to wait until Natsu was ready to kill him. Natsu was confused at Zeref's behavior and was shocked to find out that he was Zeref. After the conflict with Grimore Heart, Zeref left the island to deal with Hades. When Tenrou Island was "destroyed" due to the attack of Acnologia, Zeref shed tears as he believed Natsu to have been killed. Grand Magic Games Arc Seven years later, Zeref learned that Natsu survived Acnologia's attack having spied on the Grand Magic Games and regain a sense of hope that Natsu would kill him. While speaking to Mavis, Zeref thought of a future meeting with his brother now that the latter had gotten stronger. Tartaros Arc Tartaros, a guild consisting of Etherious, captured Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane and soon Natsu. When Natsu escaped and attacked the enemy guild soldiers, he was confronted by Zeref who stopped time and for the first time spoke with Natsu. Zeref told Natsu some information of E.N.D. and Natsu moved to attack Zeref with the Heat Blade after the latter told him Igneel failed to defeat the demon. The heat blade was unable to damage Zeref as he told natsu that he would be given a choice let E.N.D live or destroy it which left the boy confused. Zeref moved to leave despite Natsu's protests however, Zeref told him that Tartaros spent so much time searching for him to suddenly appear would be a kill joy with that the black mage disappeared. Zeref returned during an argument between Gray and Natsu over the book of E.N.D., having come to reclaim the Book of E.N.D for himself before summoning it to his very hand claiming its very important to him. He congratulated Mard Geer for his efforts to "revive" E.N.D. but then dispelled Mard Geer of his living magic changing him back to a book before destroying it while commenting he no longer needed the demon, to natsu's disgust. Zeref remarked that he wanted to settled things with Natsu but Acnologia interfered but promises to bring Natsu more despair should he live through the Dragon King's onslaught. Having recovered the Book of E.N.D., Zeref left the area as Natsu angrily glared at him. Later at unknown location, Zeref ominously remarks that Natsu has to try and surpass him while calling the dragon slayer "Etherious Natsu Dragneel" revealing that Natsu is E.N.D. Avatar Arc Zeref recounted his past at trying to revive his dead brother, the events which led to him becoming cursed and creating the demons of his books as well managing to successfully revive his brother as E.N.D (Etherious Natsu Dragneel) his last and most powerful demon. Zeref stopped talking to Natsu's book promising to speak with the real Natsu about Igneel and Mavis another day. Alvarez Empire Arc When Zeref subdued Makarov Dreyar, he admitted he was grateful to the elderly mage and thanked him for raising Natsu. Zeref tried to kill Makarov hoping to enrage Natsu but Mest saved him. Natsu was angered to learn Zeref was the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire while Zeref was pleased that Natsu was on the island. When Mavis tells Fairy Tail her past with Zeref, the latter mentions to wanting see his brother in the flashback. Prior to the invasion, when the fairy tail mages were wondering of how to defeat Zeref with Natsu stating he will take care of Zeref as he has a secret weapon in preparation for defeating him but could only use it once. After defeating the first wave of the invasion, Natsu and Happy snuck off so that Natsu could face Zeref while the latter smiles for Natsu's arrival. Natsu went to confront Zeref and after taking down many soldiers Zeref appeared. When Natsu remarked on how easy it was to get his attention, Zeref stated he wanted to see Natsu as soon as possible. Natsu then battled Zeref while using the power he inherited from Igneel managing to overwhelm Zeref. Pleased by this display, Zeref finally revealed the truth: Natsu is Zeref's younger brother and that four hundred years ago their family was attacked by dragons and that Natsu was killed along with their parents. Zeref explained that he underwent research in order to revive Natsu and using the body of the original Natsu Dragneel and a combination of his magic he was able to resurrect Natsu as E.N.D (Etherious Natsu Dragneel), his last and most powerful demon. Though shocked, Natsu denied this revelation by bringing up Igneel's failure to defeat E.N.D and said demon leading Tartaros until Zeref reveals Tartaros was really created by Mard Geer who found Natsu's book and used it to control the other demons. Zeref also explained how Igneel chose not to kill Natsu because he loved him too much to harm him. Even with all this information, Natsu refused to believe it before Zeref proved his story by showing that damaging the Book of E.N.D. harms him as well. An injured Natsu was forced to listen as Zeref explained everything: he and Igneel were friends, Zeref allowed Igneel to raise Natsu and Natsu was sent to the future through the Eclipse Gate along with Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue to help their dragon parents defeat Acnologia. Zeref states this was also a way for him to make Natsu stronger, so that one day he would be able to destroy Zeref. Zeref ended his tale by stating he lived out those four hundred years awaiting Natsu's arrival recounting on how hard it was but Natsu soon lost his patience and charged at his brother, refusing to believe anything else Zeref is telling him. Making no attempt to defend himself, Zeref revealed one more thing if he dies then so will Natsu as he is his creation. The dragon slayer ignored this, accepting a suicidal destiny and tried to kill Zeref but a tearful Happy stopped him and flew away with the protesting Natsu who has lost his chance to kill his immortal brother. As he watches the two of them leave, Zeref tearfully states that Natsu is no longer capable of stopping him now that the last bit of Igneel's power has disappeared and bids his brother farewell. With Natsu now gone, Zeref's wounds heal and he prepares to go through with his plans to obtain Fairy Heart now that no one is capable of defeating him so he will not hesitate any longer. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy land in a forest to rest at a pond where Happy tends to his burnt paws as Natsu struggled to process everything he learned from Zeref while making a promise with Happy to find a way to defeat Zeref without endangering his own life. Natsu soon collapses due to having a tumor develop in his body and Happy is forced to carry him back to the guild. Natsu is soon healed by a Shield of Spriggan named Brandish who shrinks his tumor down to a size where it won't affect him. Natsu is then placed in a bed to rest but recovers and manages to defeat another Shield of Spriggan named Jacob who attacked the guild hall. After organizing his army, Zeref internally announced his intentions to crush his younger brother and former lover before being teleported to Fairy Tail by one of his shield of Spriggan, Irene Belserion placing him in the same area as Fairy Heart (Mavis). As this was happening, Natsu and his friends begin traveling back to Fairy Tail to help Mavis. Elsewhere Dimaria, a Shield of Spriggan (who while tied up) attempts to escape two Lamia Scale mages before their souls leaves their bodies. Dimaria turns and sees a man that says he's come to save her she is shocked when she realizes she was saved by a fellow Shield of Spriggan named Larcade Dragneel whose exact relation to the two Dragneel brothers is unknown. Lacrade took Dimaria to regroup with the other Spriggan 12 who have taken control of the Fairy Tail guild, Larcade remarked on Dimaria and Brandish's friendship as August angrily glared at him and Invel stated this was because of his lack of attendance at the meetings. Mavis took note of Larcade's magic power sweating and trembling as Zeref revealed some information about Larcade that he is his secret weapon against Acnologia because of the vast capabilities of his unknown magic. When Invel (a Shield of Spriggan) freezes Natsu and his friends (except Gray), Natsu manages to free everyone causing Invel to smirk as he confirms Natsu's connection to Zeref. Natsu is soon taken away by Brandish while Invel forces Gray and Juvia to fight to the death. As this happens, Invel recalls a memory of Zeref showing him the pendant he wears holds a picture of Natsu and Zeref as children. Invel internally states his intention of molding Gray into a warrior capable of defeating E.N.D due to believing it is the only thing standing in Zeref's way of his ultimate goal. After Gray and Juvia seriously wound themselves, Invel goes off to destroy E.N.D himself. However, an enraged Gray (having been saved by Juvia) arrives and brutally attacks before defeating Invel for his vile actions. Wounded and laying on the ground, Invel reveals to a shocked Gray that Natsu is E.N.D as well going on to reveal the demon's status as Zeref's brother and giving him information about the demons. As this happens, Brandish re-enlarges Natsu's tumor after seeing his true strength and seeing him as a threat but she is soon taken down by another shield of spriggan Dimaria who is angered at Brandish's betrayal. Dimaria took Lucy and Natsu hostage planning to torture them for their turning Brandish to their side. While being held hostage by Dimaria, Natsu remained unconscious but when Dimaria moves to mutilate Lucy's face, Natsu awoke and unleashed his powers of E.N.D. . This allowed him to break free of his constraints, completely able to move within Dimaria's time stopping magic and brutally attack shocked Dimaria to save Lucy. After defeating Dimaria, Natsu held Lucy and noticed she was unresponsive (not knowing this was due to Dimaria's magic) as he broke down his demonic powers and instincts took over and he went out to find his brother. Natsu's search for Zeref caused him to seriously burn any enemy soldier who stood in his way as he focused solely on locating his brother and soon deduced he was at the guild hall. As Natsu made his move, he was met by Gray (who is now aware of his friend's demon status), Natsu told Gray to move aside as he wanted to defeat Zeref but Gray refused and questioned if he really was E.N.D but Natsu just orders him to move and speaks about killing Zeref. Recalling the information Invel gave him, Gray takes this a confirmation of Natsu being a demon and Zeref's brother. Out of hatred for Zeref's demons, Gray declares he will kill Natsu resulting in a battle where Natsu stated he can't be stopped as he recall what triggered his demon powers to awake. Natsu and Gray, both using their demonic powers start fighting seriously injuring the other while ignoring their surroundings such as the light of Fairy Law. Just as they are about to deliver a fierce blow to the other, their fight is stopped by Erza who reprimands them for their foolish actions. Erza cries while telling them that their master died using fairy law before hugging them. Seeing Erza's tears, Natsu regains his reason as his partially transformed body turns back to normal causing him to slowly lose consciousness but he is caught by Lucy. Relieved that she is alive, Natsu rests in her arms. When Irene Belserion attacks, Natsu is shielded from harm by Lucy. Later on, Larcade looks down on the battlefield displeased that half of the army was taken out. The shield of spriggan decides to take matters into his own hands otherwise he wouldn't be able to face his father, revealing that he is the son of Zeref Dragneel and the nephew of Natsu Dragneel. Larcade then uses his unknown magic which is called "Pleasure" and explains to Yukino and her allies it is a magic which takes the souls of those who are not pure of heart. Larcade's usage of his magic unknowingly affects Irene allowing Natsu to be taken away from the battle to be taken to Porlyuscia. Larcade's enemies express a pleasured look of pain but before he can get rid of any enemies he is halted when his father (also under the affect of Larcade's magic) telepathically contacts him. Zeref warns Larcade that his magic is not just having an affect on their enemies but on their allies as well. Realizing his error, Larcade quickly stops his spell before he is confronted by Yukino who attempts to attack him because of his magic causing her sister to faint but Larcade subdues her and uses his magic on her before she is saved by Kagura. Kagura questions as to why a person using such pure magic would serve the evil Zeref as Larcade reveals to the Mermaid Heel Mage that Zeref is his father. When questioned about this, Larcade gives the gathered mages his full name and his status as Zeref's son. Yukino and Lector note on how Zeref and Larcade have the same the last name as Natsu before he reveals to them that Natsu is his father's younger brother thereby making him larcade's uncle which greatly shocks them. Larcade states he wished to finally meet his uncle as it appears Zeref holds him in higher regard than him his own son which he deems unforgivable, showing that he harbors jealously towards Natsu. After a fierce one sided battle, Larcade defeats Kagura before planning to use his magic on her and the other mages present. Later on, August who has defeated Crime Sorceire walks away from his defeated foes after revealing to a shocked Jellal of Zeref having a son that never knew love and remarks to himself that the only one who could possibly defeat Larcade is his mother who turns out to be Mavis Vermillion, how this is possible is unknown. Meanwhile as he was being tended to by Porlyuscia, the elderly mage doctor informs everyone that Natsu's condition goes beyond her field of expertise. As Natsu laid unconscious, his body started to smoke and become ice cold as his friends cry out his name. Natsu's mind drifted into his subconscious while there Natsu met with Zeref. Natsu immediately attacked what he thought to be Zeref but was told that he is not the real Zeref instead a projection who informs Natsu his death will come very soon and it is for that reason he has come to guide Natsu through some of his lost memories. Zeref requests Natsu calls him "big brother" while they are together for the time being but Natsu refuses and demands answers. Zeref then shows Natsu their time together as children before showing him their parents and reveals that the family lived in a small peaceful village which later got destroyed by a dragon. A surprised Natsu soon sees the death of his parents and that of himself as well as his subsequent revival as E.N.D before Zeref recalls already telling Natsu about this as he later entrusted him in the care of Igneel. Zeref further explains that Natsu had later met the other dragon slayers and states that their lack of recollection on these matters is most likely due to the Dragon Soul and their awakening in X777. Zeref disappears and is replaced by Sting who explains to the confused Natsu that his subconscious erased Zeref's presence and that if Natsu follows him he'll find out the true identity of what lurks inside his body. In reality, the real Sting saves Yukino and the others from Larcade and angrily comments on how he smells similar to Natsu as Larcade smirks at this. Sting questions Larcade, as Lector and Yukino both inform Sting of Larcade's relation to Natsu and Zeref as the latter is confused about the stench being too similar until Larcade informs him that Natsu is also essentially Zeref's child (because he is a demon from Zeref's book) before attacking Sting. Afterwards, Larcade overpowers Sting and when questioning him as to why he was fighting for the sake of guild that wasn't his own; Sting informed Larcade it was for the sake of his friends and that of Natsu's. Larcade then tells Sting that he will be the one to kill his uncle Natsu having decided on that for years. After Sting achieves White Shadow Dragon Mode, he tells Larcade that he's been following Natsu for years and right now he is standing in his way as the latter states he will kill his uncle Natsu while calling Sting a weakling who can't stand up to him. With that Sting strikes Larcade engages in a fierce battle with the Shield of Spriggan who performs a powerful spell while stating none can resist it which is why his father has entrusted him with the task of defeating Acnologia. However, after a long time passes Sting manages to overpower Larcade with a powerful attack as disbelieving Larcade can only weakly call out for his father before losing consciousness. Inside the Fairy Tail Guild, Zeref having sensed Larcade's helplessness can sit only with a solemn look on his face. Elsewhere in Natsu's subconscious, Sting is replaced by Rogue who tells Natsu the truth about his scarf as he learns Lucy's ancestor Anna (who Natsu confuses for Lucy) made it out of Igneel's fallen scales as Zeref reappears in his mind to tell him that Natsu's "death" has drawn near stating the answers lay ahead for Natsu. In reality, as everyone is worried for Natsu's well-being the latter mutters he will defeat Zeref in his sleep as Happy breaks down in tears while accidentally revealing to all that Natsu will die if Zeref were to be killed. In his subconscious, Wendy appears and tells Natsu about the creation of Dragon Slayer magic as he expresses his anger about the guide in his mind constantly changing. Gajeel soon appears and berates Natsu as this was his subconscious' way to restore his lost memories and he along with Wendy proceed to tell an annoyed Natsu that he is getting closer to his answer. Natsu continues his mental journey but Wendy and Gajeel are no longer present but Igneel appears to tell Natsu about the dragon seed. He reveals that is what causes dragon slayers to transform into dragons but because he entered Natsu's body using the dragon soul on Natsu he managed to stop its growth. He states it shouldn't be growing anymore as Natsu states it probably because Igneel left his body but the dragon that's not the case due to their being one more seed in Natsu's body which is called the demon seed which is the proof of natsu's demon status. Igneel states the two seeds are trying to merge together which is what's happening to Natsu' body right now. A shocked Natsu asks Igneel is this why the reason he's dying to which his foster father solemnly confirms as Natsu gives off a sad look. Trivia *There are ten people who are (partially or fully) aware of the family's relation and the true identity of E.N.D. **'Igneel'- Had met and befriended Zeref four hundred years ago and raised Natsu himself. He also chose not to kill Natsu, despite knowing he was a powerful demon, due to loving him like his own son. **'Invel Yura'- Had once questioned Zeref about the pendant he wears and was shown the picture of Zeref and Natsu as children. He is well aware of Natsu being a demon created from Zeref's brother and wanted Gray to defeat E.N.D. due to thinking it is the only thing standing in Zeref's plans. **'August'- Seemingly recognized Natsu from somewhere and was aware of Larcade and Zeref's relation. **'Happy'- Overheard Zeref tell Natsu of their relationship and learned of Natsu's status as E.N.D., disbelieved Zeref's words at first however, he learned the truth after Zeref shot a hole through the book of E.N.D. and Natsu ended up hurt. Happy soon swore to find a way to defeat Zeref without endangering Natsu's life. **'Gray Fullbuster'- Was informed by Invel of Natsu and Zeref's relation as well as Natsu being E.N.D. . After coming across a demonic Natsu, he confirmed Invel's words and violently attacked Natsu due to all the misfortune Zeref's demons have brought upon his life. **'Jellal Fernadez' - Was informed by August of Zeref having a son. **'Kagura Mikazuchi'- Was informed by Larcade of his status as Zeref's son and Natsu's relation to both men. **'Yukino Agria'- Had noticed Larcade and Zeref have the same last name as Natsu before being informed by Larcade of Natsu's relation to both men. **'Lector'- Had noticed that Larcade and Zeref have the same last name as Natsu before being informed by Larcade of Natsu's relation to both men. **'Frosche'- Was informed by Larcade of his status as Zeref's son and Natsu's relation to both men. **'Sting Eucliffe'- Noticed Larcade and Natsu have the same scent before learning from his friends that the two are related to Zeref. *The family has been responsible for a majority of events that have taken place in the series. For instance, it was Natsu's death which led to Zeref studying magic and creating his inventions as well being cursed. It was because of Zeref waiting for Natsu that led to the creation of Fairy Tail when he met Mavis. Zeref and Mavis's shared cursed which led to the birth of Larcade. It was because of Zeref sending Natsu to the future that Natsu and the other dragon slayers saved Magnolia from Edolas. References Navigation Category:Dragneel Family Category:Family Category:Needs Help